


Revive

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief Mention of Past Self Harming, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, High School, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a way to make a beautiful stranger smile everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOQCVRZ2t1M - watch until 4mins and 4 seconds if you don’t want to spoil the ending. The video is so beautiful and sort of reminds me of Misha.

It’s Dean’s first day at his new high school. With his head down he trudges his way to school alone, having mapped out the route the night before. It’s cold and has been raining all night, which definitely doesn’t help Dean’s mood. For once in his life Dean is actually nervous. They are finally settling down. No more moving, no more new schools. 

This would officially be the last time that he’s the new kid. So now he actually has to try and make friends. Sure, he’s always been popular and had a group to sit with at other schools but he’s never had a real friend. And that makes him nervous.

It’s around 7:00 when he passes a few houses and decides that instead of going around he’ll cut through the hospital parking lot. It’s mostly empty, only a few people walking to work, but then again it is a small town. Dean’s so caught up in his own thoughts as he strides across the lot, that he trips over his own feet and goes face first into the cement.

“Ow! Fuckin’ hell!” Dean shouts. He quickly tries to get up before anyone can see him but he isn’t so lucky. He hears soft laughter coming from the direction of the hospital. He follows his ears until he locates where the sound is coming from.

Up on the second level of the hospital is an open window. And in the window is a boy laughing. Dean would usually have told him off for laughing but his breath is taken away at the sight of the boy in the window. The boy looks around the same age as Dean. He wears a plain grey shirt and his forearms are heavily bandaged. He has dark, messy hair and big blue eyes, so blue that Dean can see him from all the way down in the parking lot, and they are looking right at him. 

His laughter fades but he’s still smiling and Dean can only smile back. Suddenly Dean feels the urge to make him laugh again. So without thinking he bends down, undoes his laces on one shoe and ties them across to the laces on the other shoe so that his feet are bound together with only a few inches in between them.

He gets up, straightens his backpack and slowly shuffles across the parking lot, nearly falling again. Laughter fills the air again and Dean smiles as he looks up at the boy in the window. He’s infectious. 

It takes Dean about five whole minutes to reach the other side of the parking lot and to turn the corner where he is finally out of sight from the boy. He can no longer hear the laughter that he’s instantly come to love as he undoes his laces and ties them up properly. 

Dean smiles all the way to school.

7:15: Honk.

Instead of going straight home after school yesterday, Dean made a detour and wondered into a small shop with all sorts of items. He’d thought for a while before he ended up buying a few things, including a horn. Dean had decided that he wanted to see this boy smile and laugh everyday.

So here he is. Standing in the exact same spot as hew was yesterday when he fell. He waits, bouncing on the balls of his feet. A few moments later, the boy emerges, looking just the same as he did yesterday. When he spots Dean, a smile immediately blooms across his face. Dean smiles back as he pulls a blue ballon from behind his back. 

The boy’s eyes light up. Dean walks forward until he is only a metre or so away from the building. He lets go of the balloon and watches as it flies up and up until the boy reaches out an arm and grabs it. Dean watches. He’d written a note on the balloon and now he’s nervous about how the boy will react. Maybe it was too forward, he thinks. Or too creepy. 

Dean bites his lip when he sees the boy skimming his eyes over the message. However, to Dean’s relief, the boy just smiles again but this time his eyes crinkle and and his nose scrunches up. It’s the most adorable sight he has ever seen.

Dean daydreams about that smile for the rest of the day.

7:15: Honk.

This is Dean’s first attempt at juggling in general, let alone trying to juggle three apples. He thought he was pretty good for a first timer, however, the blue eyed boy’s laughter says otherwise. And so do the strange looks that he gains from others crossing the parking lot. Dean doesn’t mind though. Being able to juggle isn’t really his goal for the day. He already achieved it the moment he’d pulled the apples out of his backpack and the boy’s laughter had filled his ears.

The boy’s eyes sparkle as he watches Dean juggle the apples and Dean can’t help but find himself lost in them. A few seconds later two apples are rolling around on the cement and the boy is laughing again. Dean picks up the two apples and puts them in a trashcan close by. He takes a bite into the one still in his hand and waves to the boy. The boy waves back.

7:15: Honk.

Dean spots a grumpy looking man in a suit crossing the parking lot. The man is shouting into his phone so Dean sneaks up behind him and does his best impersonation of the man. 

The boy’s laugh is so loud that the grumpy man hears it and whips around, eyeing Dean suspiciously. He turns back and Dean follows him again, mimicking the man. 

The boy laughs again and this time when the grumpy man turns around and glares daggers at Dean. Dean quickly ducks away behind a car, and quickly looks up to see the boy laughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

7:15: Honk.

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad,” he sings as he strums his guitar in the parking lot, “Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better.” 

The boy doesn’t laugh today. But the look in his beautiful blue eyes is enough to make Dean realise that he is falling for the blue eyed boy.

7:15: Honk. 

Dean waits patiently, looking up at the window. He has a batman shirt on underneath his button down and has his Dad's jack in his backpack. He’s going to pretend to lift a car for the boy this morning. Dean thinks it’s his most creative idea so far. Although he hopes no one will catch him jacking some random’s car. 

Dean taps his foot against the cement in anticipation. Minutes pass. Honk. The window remains open but the boy doesn’t appear. Dean can't help it. He starts to panic. What if the boy had...had...died? He is in a god damn hospital so it’s not the most unlikely option.

Dean drops the horn and his backpack on the ground and runs to the front of the hospital. He doesn't stop when he reaches the automatic doors. Dean sprints towards the fire stairs, not stopping at the shouts directed towards him. He races up the stairs until he reaches the second floor. 

He barges through the fire escape door, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He finally reaches the fourth door along and swings it open without knocking. His lips tremble at the sight before him. The bed is made and the bedside table is clear. The room is empty beside a deflated blue balloon in the corner.

Dean’s mind goes blank and it feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest. The boy is gone. Dean’s hands start to shake and he can feel his eyes starting to blur.

Honk.

Dean’s head whips up. He looks around for a moment before he dashes over to the window and heaves it up. 

Dean’s breath hitches. Down in the parking lot, where Dean had stood everyday for the past month, is the blue eyed boy. He looks exactly the same as he always does except Dean notices there are no bandages on his forearms anymore. The boy is smiling at him. 

He’s standing next to Dean’s backpack, the horn in his hand. He drops it to the ground and from behind his back he pulls out a green balloon. He walks forward until he is a few metres from the building and then lets it go. 

Dean reaches for it when it flies up to him. On the balloon is a note. A tear finally falls down Dean’s face and he lets out a small chuckle. It’s the exact same note that Dean had written to the blue eyed boy on the second day that they had met. They only difference is one word.

Your eyes are so beautiful and green, that I can see them from all the way down here.

He looks down to see the boy’s eyes twinkling. In a minute Dean is back in the parking lot, racing across to the boy. He comes to a halt only inches from the other boy’s face. 

“Hi, I’m..ah..I’m Dean.” he stutters, butterflies filling his stomach. Up close Dean can now truly see how breathtaking the boy is. And especially how beautiful his eyes are. The boy lets out a small laugh at Dean’s stuttering before replying.

“I’m Castiel. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Castiel’s voice is rough and Dean can’t help but glance down at the boy’s soft, pink lips. The urge to kiss this Castiel is overwhelming. He looks back up to the boy’s eyes just as Castiel very slowly leans in and captures Dean’s lips with his own.

They are soft and warm and more than Dean could have ever imagined. So Dean kisses back. Castiel bunches Dean’s shirt up in his hands while Dean wraps his own around Castiel’s waist. The kiss goes on and on but it's not rushed. It stays soft and slow, as if they have all the time in the world.

When they finally pull away, panting and out of breath, Dean rests his forehead against Castiel’s. Castiel lets out a shaky laugh and Dean looks across to see a few tears streaming down his face.

Before Dean can say anything, Castiel speaks again. “Thank you.” he whispers. 

“For what?” Dean whispers back. Castiel lets go of Dean’s shirt and holds his forearms up in front of him. There are multiple scars on each arm that Dean can only assume were from self harm. Dean’s heart breaks for the second time today.

“For saving me.” Castiel says, biting his lip. Dean doesn’t waste another moment before embracing the beautiful blue eyed boy.

He’s never been so thankful for tripping over his own feet on a cold, rainy morning.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
